


Выгодные цены для стабильных поставщиков

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, the doomed grey reylo, БЕТЫ НЕТ!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшие кусочки чужих отношений глазами непредвзятого наблюдателя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выгодные цены для стабильных поставщиков

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> 1 - Написано от лица ОЖП.  
> 2 - Беты нет.

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил старую Кэм, что она больше всего ценит во всех разумных созданиях и отношениях между ними, она бы ответила: постоянство, верность и честность. Постоянство даёт стабильность, уверенность и твердую почву под ногами. Верность обеспечивает свободу от тяжести сомнений, как в выборе партнеров, так и пути. Честность освобождает совесть от груза лжи и приносит необходимый разуму покой.

Так бы она ответила сейчас, когда кожа её поблекла, небольшие рожки на руках, плечах и лбу притупились, а спина сгорбилась под гнётом прошедших лет. Если бы её спросили лет пятьдесят назад это были бы: справедливость, умение преодолеть себя и долг. А если бы лет сто тому назад, то: страстное желание познавать миры, созданий населяющих их и себя. Но на протяжении всех этих лет, не смотря ни на что, её главными фаворитами всегда были такие простые, но ни с чем не сравнимые - возможность по-настоящему любить и всегда идущая рядом способность прощать.

Кэм многое повидала за свою долгую, нелегкую жизнь и многое еще повидает, но есть пара людей, которых она не забудет никогда. Её лучших поставщиков.

* * *

_Первое знакомство_

\- Эй, есть здесь хозяин! – громко зовёт кто-то, явно звякая сумкой с запчастями, - Нам бы прицениться?

На вид ей от двадцати пяти до тридцати пяти. Кэм всегда плохо определяла человеческий возраст. Кожа загорелая, волосы темные, телосложение крепкое, видимого оружия нет, но не она смущает Кэм. Рядом с ней астромеханический бело-зеленый дроид модели БиБиТэн и мужчина, тоже человек, старше девушки, крупнее и выше. С крайне примечательным шрамом через все лицо. Именно он излучает опасность, она видит и чувствует это даже через двухстороннее голозеркало, но Кэм не из пугливых. Она проверяет потайной бластер, спрятанный в рукаве. Под прилавком её ждут ультразвуковое ружьё и оглушающая граната, на случай если вдруг всё пойдет совсем плохо. Эти двое (и дроид) выделяются даже из разношерстной толпы посетителей черного рынка на Тасу. Они не похожи на обычных контрабандистов и дело вовсе не во внешности, они ощущаются не правильно, не так как остальные. Каждый скупщик может это определить и никто не любит сюрпризы, а значит не захочет иметь с ними дело, но Кэм решает дать им шанс.

* * *

_Седьмой визит_

  
\- Эй, Кэм, - довольно кричит Рей прямо с порога, - Мы снова к тебе.

Рей приятная для человека. Она любит поговорить, узнать последние новости и сплетни. Послушать истории, вот и сейчас, оценивая их последнюю добычу Кэм рассказывает древнейшую местную байку про пирата Ро и его потерянный клад. Рей заливисто смеётся и Кэм нравится звук её смеха, звонкий и искренней. Повернувшись, чтобы взять цифровой монокуляр, Кэм видит отражение её спутника в зеркале. Он едва заметно улыбается глядя на Рей и Кэм удивлена и неожиданно заинтересована, в том что может связывать двух, казалось совершенно не подходящих друг другу людей. Внешность обманчива напоминает она себе, очень обманчива. Она продолжает рассказывать историю и Рей с интересом слушает её дальше.

* * *

_День появления_

  
\- Кэм, мы принесли тебе подарок, - Рей разворачивает перед ней сверток. Неуверенно, но с надеждой.

Кэм не может поверить – это росток _урвара лиасского_. Живой. Она не может найти слов, чтобы выразить благодарность. Рей запомнила про её увлечение необычными растениями, что само по себе было приятно, и даже день её появления в этом мире, что было невероятно, но достать урвар! Урвар лиасский, у которого запах при цветении меняется в зависимости от настроения и состояния хозяина цветка, времени года, светового дня, расположения планет в соседней галактике и .. всего и не перечислить. Кэм бы расплакалась от счастья, если бы физиология ей это позволяла.

* * *

_Обретение имени_

  
\- Кэм, кэм! -голос у Рей непривычный, напряженный и Кэм тут же торопиться выйти к ним, - Нам очень нужна твоя помощь.

Она видит, что спутник Рей тяжело опирается на неё. Его правый рукав разодран в клочья, разорванная кожа уродливыми хлопьями свисает с предплечья. Кровь медленно капает на пол её магазинчика. Кэм терпеть не может этот запах: сладкий, соленый, тяжелый.

\- От хвоста мы избавились, не переживай, - сразу говорит она и просит дальше, практически сгибаясь под весом её друга, - но нам бы немного бакты или колто.

Рей смотрит на него так, что Кэм сразу становиться ясно как много для неё значит его жизнь и безопасность. Кэм решается и проводит их в заднюю комнату, ставит перед Рей на стол внушительный медконтейнер (они имеют обыкновение увеличиваться в размерах с возрастом владельца, а Кэм совсем не мало лет) и оставляет их наедине, но перед тем, как выйти она слышит, наверно впервые, его голос. Глубокий и странно мягкий, приятный для слуха даже через пелену еле сдерживаемой им боли:

\- Я говорил тебе, что это двухстороннее зеркало, а ты не верила.

\- Заткнись, Кайло.

Он тихо смеется и Кэм закрывает за собой дверь, к ней заходят её постоянные покупатели.

* * *

  _Благодарность_

  
В следующий раз они приносят ей _цулею виннолию_ и Кэм ловит себя на понимании того, что Рей всегда говорит  мы или нам, и практически никогда я. Кэм улыбается своим мыслям и довольно прижимает к груди хищную кроваво-золотистую цулею.

* * *

_Разлад_

  
Стоит им только войти, как Кэм тут же ощущает - что то не в порядке. Их давно не было и честно говоря, Кэм уже начала беспокоиться.

Рей не так позитивна и улыбчива, хотя и очень старается вести себя как обычно, а Кайло, теперь когда Кэм знает его имя и видела его кровь, кажется ей куда более человечным, практически не смотрит на Рей и это настолько не привычно, что выбивает Кэм из колеи на весь оставшийся день.

* * *

_Странные разговоры  
_

  
Кэм поднимает глаза от продаваемого товара на новых посетителей и тут же узнает своих постоянных и лучших поставщиков. Она улыбается им и кивает, Рей улыбается в ответ и одними губами произносит: Мы подождём.

Клиент попадается дотошный и долго инспектирует каждую запчасть, Кэм периодически кидает взгляды на Рей с Кайло. Они просто стоят рядом, очень близко, так что он практически нависает над ней и Рей приходиться высоко задирать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. Если бы Кэм не знала, что это невозможно для людей, она бы решила, что они мысленно разговаривают друг с другом (всегда разговаривали, поправляет себя Кэм, именно поэтому он обычно молчит, нет необходимости). Ей видно только Рей, как она улыбается ему или с трудом сдерживая смех, шутливо бьёт его ладонью по широкой груди. Лицо Кайло надежно спрятано в тени глубокого капюшона, но Кэм не сомневается, что он улыбается Рей в ответ. Она опускает взгляд и видит, что они крепко держатся за руки.

Клиент наконец то готов совершить оплату и Кэм полностью переключается на него. Она всегда рада получить кредиты на руки, особенно в таком количестве.

* * *

_Вынужденный перерыв  
_

  
Кэм в задней комнате, лежит на диване, стараясь справиться с острым приступом боли в правом бедре. Старые раны всегда отчаянно ноют перед сильными бурями. Инъекция должна подействовать минут через пятнадцать. Кэм быстро поднимает голову с подушки, реагируя на звук появление посетителей, но видя Рей с Кайло и их обычным дроидом, сразу успокаивается. Она оставила на прилавке записку о получасовом перерыве с 14-50 и они могут либо подождать ещё минут двадцать, либо вернуться к ней позже. Они выбирают первый вариант и Кэм невольно начинает наблюдать за ними через зеркало.

Они снова разговаривают между собой без слов, понимает Кэм, и ей становиться интересно, чем может быть вызвана такая привычка к секретности. Ведь сейчас они наедине. Кэм знает, что они не живут на Тасу, астромеханические дроиды сопровождают только тех, кто летает между мирами. И делает это часто. Кэм вырывает из задумчивости внезапное резкое движение. От неожиданности она даже не успевает отвернуться и невольно видит все целиком:

Кайло быстро и ловко хватает попытавшуюся увернуться Рей за руку и крепко прижимает к себе, обнимая, практически накрывая её собой. Рей смеясь, приподнимается на мысочки, обнимая его в ответ. Она гладит его шею, запуская пальцы ему в волосы и он медленно опускает голову. Они целуются долго, привычно, с очевидным нежным удовольствием. Такие поцелуи не ведут к физическому продолжению, такие поцелуи ведут к признаниям в любви. Кэм понимающе улыбается, смотрит на часы и с трудом заставляет себя встать с дивана.

* * *

_Продолжение_

  
Кэм видит их случайно на ежегодной технической ярмарке Корусанта. Они давно уже не бывают на Тасу, но Рей дарит ей редкие растения каждый год на день появления и Кэм совсем не чувствует себя забытой. Они стоят у прилавка с натуральным соком из _хелми_ и сахарными палочками, Кайло держит на руках маленького мальчика и Кэм с любопытством рассматривает его. Он неспокойный и все время пытается вывернуться из рук своего отца, точной внешней копией которого и является. Рей стоит рядом, пытаясь одновременно успокоить сына и укачать младенца в слинге у груди. Они кажутся цельными.

Кэм искренне рада за них. Они смогли собраться с силами и жить, оставив не простое прошлое позади. Да, она ничего толком не знает ни о них, ни о их прошлом, но она знает, что боль, застывшая в нём и страх, застывший в самой Рей, это тяжелый привет именно оттуда и не смотря на это Кэм не отпускает уверенность в том, что у них всё обязательно будет правильно. И хорошо.

Её отвлекает от мыслей такая же непоседливая правнучка, она настойчиво тянет Кэм к лотку с новыми играми и Кэм, довольно улыбаясь, позволяет себя увести.


End file.
